


"Harry, it's okay."

by Slenderlof



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, mentions of norman osborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenderlof/pseuds/Slenderlof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry still has nightmares of Norman; but know he's got Peter to help him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Harry, it's okay."

Living with Harry Osborn wasn't easy.

Then Peter Parker walked back into his life.

~

“Peter,” Harry whispered, tapping Peter's arm. “Peter.” Peter grunted and opened his eyes a little, squinting through the darkness in the general direction of the voice.

“What?” Peter started to groan, then stopped dead, looking at Harry. The CEO was sitting up at the head of the bed, knees curled up under his chin and arms around his legs as he sat on his pillow. His eyes weren't looking at Peter, but fixed across the room, watching with wide, terrified eyes into the black. “Harry, Harry it's okay.” Peter said hastily, scrambling up the bed and leaning over Harry to flick the lamp on. His whole body reacted, waking him up fast. Harry needed it him, and that woke him up faster than ice cold water.

“Hey, Harry, look at me.” Peter coaxed the other boy gently, shuffling in front of Harry on his knees, bent towards the other. “Just look at me.”

After several seconds, Harry slowly tore his eyes away from the end of the room and locked them with Peter's. He was terrified, eyes red-rimmed and breathing rapid. Nightmares ; this was always nightmares. Of Norman usually, but the nightmares always scared Harry beyond belief. Sometimes they even made him throw up. Peter hated seeing it.

“It's okay Harry, it's alright yeah? It was just a dream.” Peter spoke gently, keeping his hands to himself and not crowding around Harry too much. He did that the first time, and Harry had flipped out, screaming and crying for hours. He needed the space to breathe. “C'mon Harry, talk to me.” 

Harry took a haggard breath, body uncoiling slightly and relaxing minutely. He looked around at the corner behind Peter again, breathing a little easier as he saw it was empty and brightly lit by the lamp beside him. No Norman burnt into his vision in the darkness. “I want tea.” 

Peter nodded and slowly placed a hand on Harry's forearm, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. “How about we go make some?” Peter suggested, smiling gently at Harry and sliding out of bed on Harry's side. Harry shook his head, looking up at Peter with teary eyes. 

“I can't get up.” 

Peter looked down at his boyfriend, he was just a sweaty and terrified mess, tears streaming down his face and trembling like no tomorrow. “I'll carry you then.” Was all Peter said before he leant down, scooping the other boy up in his arms bridal style. Harry turned as he was lifted to bury his face in Peter's neck, clinging to Peter's collar with both hands while trying to calm his sobs. Peter kissed the top of his head and walked out, flicking on the lights with his shoulder before he walked into the other rooms, lighting it up for Harry's mental sake. He made his way to the kitchenette on their floor.

Peter put Harry down on the breakfast bar surface, next to the wall. The crying boy shuffled over to put his back against the wall, backing into the corner and darting his eyes around the room. Peter started making tea, boiling the kettle and standing opposite Harry while it boiled. The bar reached his hips, and it made him close to level with Harry, something he was always grateful for. “Are you alright?” Peter asked, concern ringing in his voice.

Harry nodded, clearing his throat a few times, eyes still red. “Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. I'm sorry I woke you up.” 

Peter placed a hand on either side of Harry's face, looking him in the eyes and radiating care and love for the other. “Harry, remember what I said. It's perfectly alright, I'm proud of you for getting me, okay?” The first time, Harry had sat stock still and staring at the darkness for nearly two hours before Peter had woken up, and that had only been because Harry screamed and jumped when he heard a sound (they had since got the tree outside their room removed.).

Harry nodded again, looking back down as Peter turned away to make the tea, putting both mugs down next to Harry. “Can you walk now?” Peter asked, looking at the smaller boy. No judgement, just a simple question. Harry deliberated then nodded ; sliding of the bar shakily, accepting the mug and clutching it between both of his hands. Peter wound one arm around him and picked up his own mug with the other, slowly leading Harry over to the couch against the wall in the next room.

Harry sank onto it gratefully, curling back in on himself as he sat. He looked like a child who knew they were about to get yelled at, head down and a scared expression. Peter's heart shattered as he sat next to him, turning to sit cross legged facing Harry. Harry returned the sentiment, his back against the arm rest and knees up, cradling his tea. 

“Do you want to tell me about it?” Peter put a hand on Harry's knee, prompting gently for him to talk as he rubbed it with his thumb. When Harry looked away and shook his head from side to side in a no movement, Peter's smile faltered briefly.

“Please Harry, it's okay.” He tried again. Harry took a very shaky sip of tea and looked at Peter, seeing that he only wanted to help. He knew it, but he still needed the reassurance. 

“Norman,” Harry finally started. “He was-he was.” Harry broke off as his voice wavered, taking a breath to calm it. “He was chucking spider-man around the room like a ragdoll, and I tried to stop him and he just laughed at me, so I tried to move and I was just shaking so much. And then Spider-man fell and I grabbed him and then,” Harry broke off with a sob. “My hand was shaking so much and you fell.”

Peter put his mug down on the floor underneath his feet and shuffled up to Harry, winding a arm around him and pulling him to his chest. “It was just a dream Harry, okay, I promise it was just a dream.” He peppered kisses in Harry's hair and stroked it, his other hand holding Harry's back gently in a hug of sorts. Harry took a few breaths to sort himself out and nodded, leaning in to Peter. “I know, I just get so scared of him.”

This was new to Peter, Harry rarely admitted he was scared. Oh, he knew, but he never heard Harry say it. 

“He's not here any more Harry, and I'm here to protect you.” 

Harry nodded and curled up against Peter, clutching his tea and sipping it every few minutes at Peter stroked his hair. Harry began to drop off, looking far calmer than before. Peter just smiled fondly and took the mug before it tipped, placing it on the floor with his own and settling down to sleep as well. 

~  
Harry Osborn was getting better at sharing his feelings, especially to Peter Parker.


End file.
